Nothing Gold Can Stay
by scubalover08
Summary: What If Ponyboy had died instead of Johnny? Would Johnny have gone to jail? Would Dallas have died? What would have happened to the Curtis family? if u would like to take over this story you may
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: Please not be to hard no me. I am not a great speller. I do run spell Cheek though. If you see an error please tell me were it is and I will be happy to fix it.

Summary: What If Ponyboy had died instead of Johnny? Would Johnny have gone to jail? Would Dallas have died? What would have happened to the Curtis family?

Johnny's POV

As I got ready to got to Ponyboys funeral I could only think about on thing. I should have been the one who died not Ponyboy! He was so young. He always cared about others before himself. That's why he ran into that Church to save those kids. But I had to get those thought out of my mind I was all ready running late as it was. So, I quickly put on a pair of jeans (because I did not have a nice pair of pants) and a light blue shirt. Than I put on my old sneakers and run out he door. I had a long walk to get to the only church that was on the north side of town. What am I going to do I thought? The court hearing is in two weeks and they will probably put me in jail for killing Bob. I can't go to jail! I'm only sixteen. Just than I felt a hand on my shoulder and heard some one say

"Where you going' greaser?" I froze. Oh no I though to my self not again. I slowly turned around and saw Two-Bit.

"God, Two-bit you scared me!" I said to him.

"Sorry buddy I'm gust trying to cheer things up you know. Soda and Darry have been real down ever since Ponyboy died. I know I shouldn't be smiling on a day like to day but we all have to be strong for Soda and Darry you know?

"Ya, I know." I said calmly "It's just I wish it never happened you know. I just wish that I had never killed that socs and me and Pony never ran away to Windrixville and stayed in that church. Than those kids never would have gotten stuck in that fire and then No one would have been hurt.

"I know kid I Know" Two-Bit said to me as we kept on walking

Darry's POV

It had been a long three sleep less days I keep thinking that Ponyboy is just at school during the day and out with friends ay night. But than something will happen and I will remember that he's dead. Sometimes I look out at the sunset and think of him and I wonder why did he have to die. Why him and when the sunsets I can only think that he would have loved that sunset. Than with all this on my mind I decide to see if Soda was ready to go to Pony's funeral.

"Pepsi-Cola, it's time to go!" I yelled. I stared calling him that after Pony died. I figured it would help. I wanted a few minutes but no one came.

"I'm going to go head and go to the church." I yelled. "Come on when ever you're ready. The service starts at 9:30 so you should probably leave soon" I told him. As I walked out he door I could only think that Soda would probably not show up.

Soda's POV

Why did Pony have to die I thought I wile I sat in bed. I had been crying for days. It was hard on me. I kept thinking that Darry was happy Pony was dead. Hadn't seen him cry till yesterday. I guess it finally hit him the he was really not coming back. God, how I miss him. It's so quite with out him around here. My friends keep telling me that he is in a better place now. But that doesn't help at all. He was too young to die. As all this was running through my mind I felt a tear run down my cheek.

"Not again" I sobbed. I was so tired of crying. I wanted to be happy again. I knew I never would though. I got out of bed and started to get dressed. I did not what to go to the funeral but I knew I had to. I had heard Darry call to me a few minutes ago. But I don't answer. I was crying to hard to. Once I was dressed I quietly left my room. As I walked down the hall I realized Darry had left.

"I guess he did not want to wait for me." I said out loud. I walked in to the kitchen to get some breakfast. I got myself a bowl of cereal and sat down at the table. I had exactly two minutes to eat and ten minutes to get there. I quickly ate my breakfast, grabbed my coat and ran out the door just so I could run smack dab it to the screen. I fell to the ground with a hard thud.

"Ouch!" I screamed

My face hurt like heck. I could not believe I had forgotten we had that. I felt so dumb. I got up brushed my self off and opened the screen door and ran down the steppes and on to the street.

"I can't be late." I said

Steve's POV

I was all ready at the church when Darry got to the church. I had a lot to think about. Sure I though Ponyboy could be annoying but I always put up with him for Soda. I may not have liked him that much but I would never had wanted him to die. I mean when I heard the news I felt bad for Soda and Darry. Evie asked me if I was happy Ponyboy was dead and I told her no. Sometimes I wish I had been nicer to him so he would have known that I did care about him. When Darry got there it put me out of my train of thought.

"Hey Darry," I said, "how's Sodapop holding up?"

"Not well" he replied, "He has cried himself to sleep every night. First it was sandy now it's this I feel bad for him you know?"

"Ya" I said, "I know." We were quite until Johnny and Two-Bit showed up.

"Hey, what's going' on." Johnny asked

"Oh nothing just waiting for the rest of the gang" Darry replied. So they both sat down beside me and we were quite for a long time.

Dallas' POV

I never thought in a million years the Ponyboy would die. It didn't it me that hard though and I don't know why. If Johnny had died it might have been different. I remember when Darry told me the news. I couldn't believe it. He was actually dead. I had decided not to go to the funeral because I knew that they would all be crying and I wouldn't. I told Darry and he seamed mad at me for not going. But that's okay he will got over it. I walked outside and looked out at the bright sun and I could only think about how Ponyboy would have been so happy today. I went back inside the house and got dressed. I knew I had to pay my respects. Once I was dressed I left the house and stared my walk to the church. They would all be happy I decied to go.

"Ponyboy, I will miss you' I said out load as a the first tear sence he had died came down my cheek.


	2. Chapter 2

**Please review **

Darry's POV

I was surprised when Dallas showed up I was glad he came though. When I got a good a look at him I said,

"Hey, Dally have you been crying?"

"No," he replied back

"Dally it's ok to cry. We all have. Even Steve has cried. "  
"I wasn't cryn'!" yelled at me. I knew there was no use in trying to get him to tell me the truth. It was almost 9:00 and Soda hadn't shown up yet. I was starting to get worried. I knew he was sad and all but he was Pony's brother and he was going to say a few words about him. Just then I saw someone coming at first I thought it was Soda but as the figure got closer I saw that this figure had red hair and had on a beautiful black dress with high healed shoes when she came up to us I did not recognize her at all but Johnny and Dally did.

"Cherry, what are you doing here?' they both said in unison. When they said that she looked hurt.

"Cherry, thanks for coming." I told her. At first she did not know what to do. She grabbed me and hugged me tightly. I could hear her crying. I knew why. So I let her hold on to me a cry all she wanted.

Cherry's POV

I don't know why I came to the Ponyboy's funeral. But when I saw Soda cleaning out his locker and I asked him why he wasn't at school today, he told me he had died. I went into shock. I remember when they told everyone else. They all didn't care expect for Marsha. She asked me if I was all right. I told her I was but I really wasn't. I knew that Johnny would probably go to jail. I didn't love Ponyboy did I? I hugged Darry and stared to cry. I knew that I did care about him, but I was not sure that I loved him. He had died at such a young age. I think that's why I was crying. When I finally let go of Darry and stopped crying, I knew that he was in a better place now.

Soda's POV

When I finally got to the church I said,

"Hey, let's go inside. It's getting cold." As every one filed into the church I pulled out a piece of paper and read it over. I saw the reverend talking to Darry. Than Darry came over to me and said,

"Hey Pepsi-Cola, they want us to go identify the body. Do you want to come?" he asked me.

I hated how he called Ponyboy the body.

"Ya, I'll go."

We walled into a room and they showed us Ponyboy's body. When I saw him I burst in to tears. Darry told them that it was and to give them a few minutes alone. When they left. I told Darry that I wanted to be alone with Ponyboy for a minute. After he left I walked over to Ponyboy's body and said,

"Pony, why did ya have to die? We were all fine. I wish you were here. You know everyone miss you. Even Dallas cried over you. Who knew he could cry?" I couldn't speak anymore for I had stared to cry.

Johnny's POV

As I waited for the serves to start I thought about the day that Ponyboy died.

_Flashback _

"_I wonder if he's ok?" I said to Darry _

"_I hope so. I may yell at him a lot but I do love him and I hope he knows that. Just than Two-Bit came in._

"_How is he?" He asked _

"_I don't know?" Darry replied. I could tell Darry was getting worried but I decide not to say anything. We all heard the doors open and Soda was standing there_

"_Where's Ponyboy" Soda cried_

"_In there Soda. But you can't go in the doc's in there right now.' I told him _

"_No, I want to see my little brother now. I have the right to!" Then Soda went to the door to open it, but before he could Darry stopped him._

"_No, Soda! We can see him when the doc says we can. I want to see him too, but we have to wait.' Darry told him. _

"_No!" Soda yelled and with that he opened the door and the only thing we all heard was _

"_Ponyboy Curtis, time of death 10:35pm." When I head that I took off as fat as I could. When I went I got outside I ran smack dab into the Dallas and Steve._

"_What happened?" they asked me _

"_Pony's dead!" I cried _

_Than I took off. I could hear Dallas calling me, but I didn't stop. I just wanted out of there._

_End of Flashback _

I knew that it was wrong that I had left, but I just did not want to believe it.

Steve's POV

When Soda came out all red eyed I knew he had been crying. I have to be there for him I thought. He doesn't deserve this. Before I could reach Soda the reverend came up to him and told him it was time. So I sat back down and waited.

Dally's POV

I could not believe how many people cared about Ponyboy. There had to be more than thirty people here. There were teachers, students and random greasers that we didn't know. I turned to Johnny and said,

"I didn't know so many people cared about Ponyboy." He didn't respond. So I decide to not talk and just wait for the funeral to start.

Two-Bit's POV

I kept thinking that this was all a dream that we would all wake up from it. But I knew that it wasn't true. I wanted to think of something funny to say, but nothing was coming to mind.

"Every one is counting on me to keep them a little happy." I said out loud.

"No were not," Dally said

"I wasn't talking to anyone Dally, just to myself." I went to thinking of Johnny. He had not left his room till today. I hoped that he was okay.

Soda's POV

After 10 minutes of crying I left the room and went to talk to Darry.

"Darry, do you think Pony is happy were ever he is right now?' I asked him

"Soda, I bet you if he were hear right now he would not like us to be this sad. He would want us to smile " he told me

"I can't. I miss him too much."

"Pepsi-Cola, you know I love you, right?"

"You do?"

"Ya and I loved Pony just as much and I miss him too. It is going to be hard, but we have to stick together, okay."

"Okay." I told him. I gave Darry a hug. I think he liked it because he hugged me back.

Darry's POV

Lately I have had thoughts that should not have crossed my mind. One of them was sending Soda to a Boys home. But when he hugged me I knew that to keep this family from falling apart we had to stay together.

"Pepsi-Cola are you ready to start the service?" I knew he wasn't, but it was almost 9:30 and we had to start soon. I walked over to the Reverend and told him that we were ready. He nodded his head and went up to the front of the room and started to speak.

"Today is a sad day. All of you are here to pay your respects to Ponyboy Curtis. He was taken from us at such a young age. The only question I ask is why? Why was this young man's life taken so early? I can't answer the question for you. It is not right that he died but he is in a better place now. But we need to remember the happy times while he was here. Now to say a few words about Ponyboy is Sodapo..." Right in the middle of him talking I heard the doors of the church door slam. I gave the Reverend a nod and he returned to speaking.

Johnny's POV

I could not hear anymore. It was all just too sad. Ponyboy would not have wanted that. He would have wanted it to celebrate his life not mourning it. So, I ran out. I just had to get out of there.

"Pony, come back!" I sobbed as I ran as far away as I could form the church. I had to leave Tulsa. There where just to many memories of him around. I kept running I did not know were I was going but just had to get the away from this place forever and never come back. I did not care if the police ran after me. I just wanted to get out of here.

Soda's POV

I saw Johnny run out. I wanted to go after him, but I had to speak about Pony. So, I stepped over to where the Reverend had been standing and started to speak,

"Ponyboy was my little brother. We shared a room for many years and we got along great. But when I heard the news that he had died, I was devastated. I cried for what seemed like days but was only minutes. Then I realized that this is what not what my little brother would have wanted. He would want us to be celebrating his life, not mourning it. So I would like to say a few words about him. Ponyboy loved to read and go to the movies. He always cared about others before himself. Pony, as we liked to call him, could always make me smile. I remember when he first said my name. I was putting him to bed. I was about to leave the room when I heard DoDa. Well ok it really wasn't my name. But I was still proud. The funny thing was he kept saying Doda over and over not stopping. He made me laugh. Ponyboy's passion to learn always inspired me. I remember when he told me that he wanted to read Gone With The Wind. He never got to finish the book. So Pony can finish the book now. I will put a copy in his coffin so he can finish it in heaven. Ponyboy will always be in my heart. He died a hero. He died saving little kids lives. Pony we will miss you. You will always be right here with us forever." After I left I cried. When they brought out his coffin the dark sky the first raindrop fall and a crack of thunder was clapped, I hoped things from now on would be all right.

"Soda will you be ok?" I heard Darry ask

"Ya, I'll be ok." I told him.

"We better go find Johnny before this storm gets worse. Come on guys he couldn't have gotten to far."

"Johnny!" I screamed. I hope he is ok I thought as the rain began to fall harder. We have to find him I thought. We just have too.

**Some of the titles I have gotten so far are:**

**The Beginning of the End- allgrase20**

**A Day like Today- Soda'sGal1018**

**Stay Gold Johnny- greaserlover **

**Vice Versa- RatsRule**

**Please tell me which one you like after the third chapter I will decide **


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry this is so short but I have writers block and I can't think anymore. So if you have any ideas please tell me. Read and Review please. When you all review it gives me inspiration to write.

Johnny's POV

I had no idea how long I had been running. I was cold. The rain felt like ice agents my face. Could hear the gang getting closer. I started to run faster.

"Johnny, stop!" I heard Soda scream. I can't stop. The rain was falling hard now and I could barely see in fount of me. Suddenly I hit the ground. My head hurt something awful. I quickly got up and stared running again. I could feel blood on my face but I had no time to stop. I just had to keep running no mater what.

"Johnny!" I could hear the gang say. It was loud at first but than it slowly became more and more faint till I could not hear them anymore. Then all of a sudden I hit the ground and all went black. When I came to I did not know where it was. I sat up and looked around. Everything was out of order books on the floor, clothes every which way, plates on the ground, paper askew and piles and piles of trash. God I thought who could live like this. I opened the door to hear the gang in other room. I could not make out what they were saying but it sounded like they were talking about Soda. I left the room I was in so I could hear what they are saying.

"Man, what are we going to do? Soda got jumped, Johnny's gone insane, and Pony is dead what are we going to do?' I heard Dally ask.

No one answered. It was silent for a few moments till someone said,

" Johnny is that you?" I didn't answer them. I turned around and walked bake into the room. Now with the door open I could hear every word they were saying.

"It's all Pony's fault! If he had not died then none of this would have happened. Its Darry's fault Ponyboy is dead" I heard Steve say. There was a pause. No one had anything to say. No one was going to stick up for Ponyboy and Darry. I ran out of the room and hit Steve as hard as I could.

"It's not his fault!" I said, "it's not, Soda getting jumped is not Pony's fault. It not Darry's fault that he is dead ether it mine. I should have stopped him from running into that church." There was another pause.

"I should have died!" I yelled. No one said a word. They were all looking at me. Did they all agree with me I thought then out of the distance I heard someone say, "It's not your fault Johnny it's not."? I did not know who was there until she stepped out into the light. It was Cherry. Her eyes were beat red and her face was tearing stained. Her clothes were drenched and her hair was down and wet too.

"Cherry are you ok?' I asked

"No," she said, "its my fault he is dead. I mean if it wasn't for you know well then he would be alive and here."

"Don't blame yourself," Darry said, "its my fault I hit him and that made him run away. So it is all my fault."

"It's no ones fault that Ponyboy died!' Two-Bit yelled

There was science for a wile then Darry spoke,

"I think we should go see Soda now at the hospital. I hope he is ok.

"You all left him there. Why did you not stay with him?" I asked

"We had to check on you Johnny we could not just leave you here." Dally said.

As we all left Two- Bit's house I only could think about the fact that everything was not going a planed.

Soda's POV

I was walking down the street thinking only of Pony. My face was tearing stained and my eyes were beat red. My hands were shaking I could not see strait. Every thing was blurry. I was crying again. Then I heard a car stop I did not even know that there was a car behind me. I heard the car door open and footsteps come over to me.

"Greaser, I am going to kill you for what you did!" I did not know who it was.

"What did I do?" I asked he did not answer. Then I felt pain in my lower back and feel to the ground and all went black.

When I finally opened my eyes I still could not see but I could hear.

"He might not make it. Please give him time. He might come out of a coma soon but I guess he will not." The doctor said

I tried to say something but nothing came out of my mouth. I could hear Darry crying and saying that this could not be happing to him. He had just lost his little brother and now this to Soda. I heard him leave. Then all was quite. What felt like days later I herd the door open. By then my vision comes bake. I thought at first it was the gang but when they came close enough so that I could see my heart skipped a beat. I had not see this person in over five years. Sanding there beside my bed looking down at me and crying was…

Darry's POV

By now the rain had stopped. There were puddles everywhere and the sound of thunder could still be heard in the distance,

" Great", I thought, "anther storm." I was on my way home. I just could not go to the hospital right now. I knew that I should have but I just couldn't. All I could think about it the fact the Pony was dead.

I know that it is not my fault but some how it feels that way. I mean I was the one to tell them to go to that dumb ass church. Just then I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around so fast that I almost feel to the ground. No one was behind me.

"Who the hell is there!" I screamed no one answered. I turned bake around and begun to walk bake home. Then once again I felt some one touch me. I looked behind me and once again no one was there. I was not scared and I knew that but why did I keep turning around? Is it that I think that it is Pony. I shook my head. That cant be what I am thinking can it? By the time I got home it was already raining again and before I shut the door I saw a figure that looked a lot like Pony and he looked mad.


End file.
